Electrical connectors of the aforementioned type are known, and generally involve plug-socket combinations. In the known sockets, the contact elements are usually designed in the form of segments extending in a curved fashion. If a plug is inserted into the socket, the plug comes in contact with the apex of the curved contact element. The dimensions are selected in such a manner that the plug deforms the segment by flattening the curve against an elastic reset force of the segment. Consequently, the segment is pressed in the radial direction against the plug using the said elastic reset force. If the plug is displaced inside the socket in a direction that is transverse to the direction of insertion, there will be at least one segment on which a lesser deformation force acts, due to which the pressing force is also reduced. Larger displacements of the plug inside the socket lead to the segment being lifted completely off the plug surfaces.